The invention relates to a machine frame for a high pressure roller press for receiving the rollers in their bearings, comprising at least one first frame element below the rollers, at least one second frame element above the rollers, and at least one connecting element for connecting the at least one first frame element to the at least one second frame element.
For the high pressure comminution of bulk material, it is known to pass the bulk material through the roller nip between two contrarotating rollers, where the bulk material breaks up through the application of high pressure and is pressed into flakes. In this type of comminution, the material to be comminuted is not comminuted with a shearing motion, but ideally solely by the application of high pressure to the bulk material in the roller nip, where the bulk material breaks up solely as a result of the pressure application.
The generated forces in the machine frame which holds together the two contrarotating rollers are in this case very high. Accordingly, it is endeavored to design the machine frame such that it is suitably stable. As a result of the stable machine frame, the high pressure roller press quickly acquires a high weight. The handling of single components of the frame of the high pressure roller press, and the transport of the roller press, are thereby made more difficult. High costs are incurred when transporting the machine parts into the district of use of the roller press, wherein the districts of use are frequently less developed mining regions remote from any infrastructure.
In order to reduce the weight of the entire construction, there has already been a move to statically calculate the single components individually in order thereby to save weight at the places at which this is possible. A further drawback of heavy single components of the high pressure roller press is given when the high pressure roller press is erected at sites at which there is little infrastructure available for maintaining and repairing the high pressure roller presses. In fields of use of the kind in which the service life of the roller press has considerable influence on the economic viability of the mine or of the material to be produced, there has therefore been a move toward roller press constructions which allow the rollers to be serviced or changed with little effort.
For the abovementioned reasons, it is desirable to constantly improve the frame construction of roller presses and, at the same time, reduce the weight and complexity.